Adventure in the Museum
by theSilence
Summary: Yaoi. 1x2, 3x4, 5 and a pamphlet. Haha. Affectionately subtitled: The Search for the Printing Press. The boys all go to the museum one day. What they learn will stay with them forever. Hatzilla rocks.


Adventure in the Museum

(affectionately subtitled: The Search for the Printing Press)

* * *

"Awww, come on you guys! I don't wanna go to some stupid museum!" Duo pouted.

The five boys currently had no assignments to fulfill and so their day was a mere blank. And whenever they had a blank, one of them got to choose what they would do. Today, it was Wufei's turn.

"Maxwell, grow up. Museums are good for you. You may actually learn something to fill up that empty skull of yours." Wufei chided. "Plus, you got to choose last time. It's my turn to pick."

"Come on, Duo. It won't be so bad." Quatre smiled. "It's one of the top-ranking museums ever established."

"And if we don't get there soon, we'll miss out on touring the new 'Printing Press Exhibit'. The history of printed words should be fascinating." Wufei actually seemed giddy at the thought.

But for Duo, the thought made him want to cry. He was just about to when he heard Trowa and Heero come down stairs.

"Is it time for us to go yet?" Heero asked. Instead of wearing his traditional spandex shorts, he opted for his very tight jeans. They looked like a second skin on the boy. Much to the delight of a certain braided boy.

"Yes, but we're leaving Maxwell behind. He apparently doesn't want to go."

Heero looked at Duo. "Oh. You're not going?"

"I-erm..." Duo was too busy staring at Heero's legs to come up with a coherent answer.

Quatre suppressed his urge to laugh. He knew of Duo's interest in the Perfect Soldier and found it quite amusing to see how much of an affect he had on the American. Quatre, not wanting Duo to drool all over himself anymore, threw an arm around the boy and smiled at Heero. "Sure he's going. There's no way we would leave without him."

Heero shrugged but looked up at Trowa to see his response in seeing Quatre being so close with Duo. Trowa seemed nonchalant but Heero knew that the taller brunette had an affinity for the small blonde and the sight of him being so close to Duo pretty much ate at his heart.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to get going. Preferably _now_." Wufei sighed impatiently.

"Right." Trowa nodded.

All five boys filed out the door and hopped into their car. Wufei sat in the driver's seat, Heero sat in the passenger's seat and the other three sat in the back, Quatre in the middle, Trowa to his left and Duo on his right.

It was then that they realized that it was a mistake to let Wufei drive. He was always speeding and cursing at other drivers who got in his way. Around one bend, Quatre slid into Trowa.

"Sorry." The blonde apologized, looking up at the other boy.

Trowa just looked away, trying to hide the faint blush on his cheeks.

This happened two more times before they finally reached the museum. Trowa cursed himself for wearing such tight jeans. He quickly hopped out of the car and walked over to Heero.

Quatre watched Trowa walk away. He turned to Duo who was ogling Heero's backside. "Do you think he's mad at me?"

Duo snapped out of his reverie. "Huh? Who?"

"Trowa. I mean, I kept bumping into him."

Duo grinned, mischievously.

The blonde blushed deeply and lightly smacked Duo on the shoulder. "Not on purpose! It's just, Wufei's driving is a little crazy."

"I honestly don't know Quatre. You can never tell with that guy." Duo sighed. While Quatre knew of his attraction to the Japanese boy, Duo in turn knew of Quatre's fascination with a certain French boy. "Don't worry about it, Quatre. I'm sure he's not angry. Maybe a little carsick, but that's all on Wufei."

"Come on, already!" Wufei called back to his four friends. "We have to hurry if we want to see the entire 'Printing Press Exhibit'. They might run out of ink any moment now!" Wufei quickened his pace towards the entrance of the museum.

"Ugh..." Duo groaned. "Why am I here again?"

Quatre giggled. "Because you have some eye candy you can stare at all day long."

A satiated grin spread across Duo's face as he returned his attention back to Heero's butt.

Quatre laughed and threw his arm around Duo's shoulders. "Come on, Duo. It'll get away if we keep standing here." The blonde directed the other boy towards the entrance.

Trowa briefly glanced over his shoulder in hearing Quatre's laugh. "Do you think he likes, Duo?" He asked Heero.

Heero looked up at his friend before turning his head to see the two behind them. Heero scoffed. "I hope not."

Trowa gave his friend's attitude a slight smirk. As Heero knew how he liked Quatre, Trowa knew how much Heero liked Duo. But seeing how close the objects of their affections were acting with each other put a little damper on their spirits. They both sighed at the same time.

"Five tickets!" Wufei hollered into the ticket booth. The girl behind the glass looked a little scared at the Chinese boy's exuberance and a little annoyed at his tone of voice. "Quickly, onna! We must hurry! The Printing Press awaits me!"

"Calm down, you psycho maniac." The girl glared.

"Psycho maniac! How dare you! Injustice!"

The girl rolled her eyes. "That'll be $36.25."

"$36.25! Injustice!"

The girl snorted. "Hey, it's either $36.25 or no printing press."

Wufei growled. He was sure the girl was ripping him off. He would make her pay, later. But for now, it was printing press time. He paid the allotted amount, snatched the tickets from the girl, and handed them out to his friends.

"Hurry!" Wufei ran to the elevators where a huge crowd was waiting. The other four followed along. At the sight of a pair of elevator doors opening, the black-haired boy jumped in. But in seeing how packed it was inside, the others stayed behind.

"Go to the 37th level! Printing Press!" Wufei yelled as the doors shut.

"This is ridiculous." Duo frowned. "There're too many people here. It's a _museum_ for crying out loud. Who the heck actually _wants_ to go to the museum, except crazy literary-lovin' Chinese guys?" He yelped when he felt a stranger tug on his braid.

Another pair of elevator doors opened and the crowd pushed their way in, taking the four boys along with them. Quatre stumbled a bit from being pushed, but caught himself before being trampled on. Quatre and Duo were smashed up against one side of the elevator while Heero and Trowa were stuck on the other. Then the doors closed.

"What floor did Wufei say to go to?" Quatre asked.

"What?" Duo could hardly hear what Quatre said. It was too noisy in the elevator.

"What floor?" Quatre said, louder.

"I think he said '27'!" Right then, a heavyset woman wearing a huge pink hat decided to step on Duo's toe. "Ahhhh!" He tried to pull the weight from under the woman, then tried telling the woman to get off, then tried shoving her off of him, but to no avail. Duo was about ready to bite her when she took a step away from the braided boy. "Owwwie..." Duo pouted with tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Come on, Duo. This is 27." Quatre took Duo's hand and pulled him out of the elevator.

Trowa caught a glimpse of a blonde head step out. He turned to Heero. "Was that Duo and Quatre?"

"I don't know. I can't see a thing. Was that our floor?"

"I don't know. What _is_ our floor?"

"I don't know. I think I heard him say '47'."

"I guess."

The two waited while the elevator continued to travel upward. The people slowly started to empty out and it was then that Trowa realized something. "Heero. There _is_ no level 47."

"Hell, I don't know." He ran a hand through his hair.

"And Quatre and Duo aren't in here anymore."

"Then just pick a floor. We'll find a map, and find that printing press thing Wufei was so excited about."

"Okay." Trowa pushed the button for level 34.

When the doors opened, both boys were a little shocked to see how dark it was. They stepped off and looked around.

"What the hell? Is this a museum or a zoo?" Trowa said, looking at all the nocturnal animals cross his path.

They both stepped forward only to crash into a glass wall.

"I think there's a door for this thing." Heero said.

"Well where is it?"

"How am I supposed to know? I've never been here."

"Just start feeling around for it."

"Fine, fine."

"Ack! Heero, that's me!"

"Sorry. I can't see anything."

"Here, I think this is it." Trowa twisted a handle and pushed forward. The door quietly shut behind them. "There's a path. I guess we should follow it until we find that map."

"Eww...I think I stepped in something. Or maybe on..." At the feeling of something pass over his foot, Heero leaped up. "Definitely on! Hurry, let's get out of here." Heero and Trowa practically ran down the path, not caring if they ran into someone or something. They followed the light until they came across the Midnight Café.

Meanwhile, on the 27th floor, Quatre and Duo were sitting down on a bench as Duo massaged his abused foot.

"Stupid woman. I knew I should've bit her." Duo growled.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it." Quatre consoled the boy. He looked around. "Duo, are sure this is the right floor? I don't see Trowa or Heero or Wufei anywhere."

"I thought I heard him say 27. I don't know. I knew we shouldn't have come to the stupid museum with the stupid lady with the big foot." Duo put his shoe back on and looked at Quatre. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know. Well, we _are_ at a museum. I guess we should look around. Maybe we can find out which is the Printing Press floor. Can you walk?"

Duo nodded. "No thanks to Hatzilla."

The two stood up and began to walk around. The exhibit they were in was apparently about the American Civil War. All around them were very old guns and uniforms. They passed by a robot made to look like Abraham Lincoln giving his Emancipation Proclamation. They finally ended up at the Colonists' Café.

---

Heero and Trowa were now exploring the 19th floor, a floor dedicated to Greek Mythology.

"Well, at least we made it out of that dark place. At least here, there's light." Heero said, looking at a statue of Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love.

"Do you think Quatre and Duo _meant_ to get off together?" Trowa asked.

"I don't know. Maybe..."

"I mean, they're awfully close."

"Come on, Trowa. Don't think of stuff like that when we're lost."

"You mean, you're not thinking of the same thing?" He looked down at the shorter brunette. "Duo's out there all alone with Quatre. You don't think they're doing anything...together?"

Heero glared at Trowa. "You're giving me bad thoughts. I don't want to think of Duo with anyone else."

"That's exactly how I feel about Quatre."

"Then why are you picturing them two _together_?"

"It's not like I want to!" Trowa bit back.

Heero shook his head. "Look, let's just get out of here. All these statues are kinda freakin' me out."

Trowa sighed and followed along as they passed Zeus' Coffee Stop.

---

"Haha! It's a _jungle_ in here!" Duo laughed. It literally was a jungle. They were currently on the 17th floor which just happened to be the jungle exhibit. There were vines and leaves hanging everywhere as birds flew across the ceiling and monkeys dangled from various objects.

"Who would have thought that they had _this_ in a _museum_?" Quatre smiled as a little monkey hopped on over to him. It looked at Quatre before leaping up onto the blonde's arm and climbing to his shoulder.

"Hey! I want one!" Duo stuck his arm out to the other monkeys. When they all just walked away, Duo started chasing them. "Hey! Just jump on my arm! That's all I want!"

Quatre laughed. "Duo wait!" He called, chasing the braided boy with the monkey still on his shoulder.

When Duo disappeared into a sort of cave, the monkey started tugging on Quatre's hair. "Hey!" Quatre frowned and looked up at the monkey. He stopped just outside the cave. "What's your problem?"

Just then, Duo dashed away past the blonde. "_Big_ monkey, _big_ monkey!"

Quatre looked at the cave and gave a little yelp when a gorilla hopped out. Quatre followed in Duo's path while the gorilla looked around, snorted, and just went back into his cave.

"There should be some sort of shield on the cave." Duo panted.

Quatre was just laughing. "You should have seen your face. It was hilarious."

Duo blew a raspberry at his friend. "I only wanted a monkey."

The monkey on Quatre's shoulder hopped off and scurried away. Quatre sighed. "Where do you think Trowa and Heero are?"

"I don't know. Maybe they found Wufei."

"Maybe we should keep looking..."

"Awww, Kitty-Cat. Do you miss Trowie-wo-wee?" Duo smirked.

The Arabian boy blushed. "Shut up, Duo!"

"Haha. Quatre and Trowa, sitting in a tree..."

"Duo!"

"H-I-J-K-L M N O P!"

Quatre shook his head.

"Come on. I'm getting hungry. Let's go find some place that isn't a café." Duo said, rubbing his tummy. "Look, finally! A map!" Duo ran up to the map and began searching.

Quatre looked over the map once, then twice. "Uh, Duo. I don't see the 'Printing Press Exhibit' anywhere."

"Ha! I found it!"

"Really, where? I couldn't find it anywhere."

"Not the printing press, silly. The food court. It's on level 23."

"Oh...But don't you think it's odd that the printing press isn't on here?"

Duo thought about it. "Well, maybe, since it's new, the maps just haven't been updated to locate the new exhibit." He grinned at his own thoughtfulness. "Now come on! I'm hungry!"

Duo grabbed Quatre's hand and began walking towards the elevators. Quatre shook his head as they passed the Toucan Coffee Stand.

---

"Where the hell did he go?" Heero grumbled to himself.

He and Trowa suddenly felt overcome with hunger. They found a map and headed off to the 23rd floor after wondering why there was no printing press floor. Trowa was craving some French fries and a burger while Heero decided to buy some sushi. They agreed to meet at a certain table but when Heero got there, someone else had already claimed the table and there was no sign of the French boy anywhere. But Heero was hungry and he decided to eat before starting his search for his friend. He finished his sushi and was now currently walking around trying to find Trowa.

Just then, he heard a familiar voice no too far away from him.

"Ahhh! Dammit! Damn you Hatzilla! Get off my foot!"

---

Duo and Quatre had successfully purchased their food without losing each other. But then, Duo had to go to the restroom, and so he left the blonde boy at their table. Duo followed the signs to the restrooms. That's when he spotted Hatzilla standing outside in the line for the women's restrooms. She was pretty much blocking the way to the men's restroom. Duo, desperate to reach a urinal, tried to squeeze past the massive woman. It was then that the woman took a step to the left, her big foot crushing Duo's underneath it.

"Ahhh! Dammit! Damn you Hatzilla! Get off my foot!" Duo screamed at the woman. She didn't move. In fact, Duo wasn't sure she heard him.

"Duo?"

The braided boy looked over his shoulder and saw Heero. "Heero! Help!" Duo whined, trying to push the woman away from him.

Heero looked at the large woman and wondered what he would do.

"Heero!" Duo's toes were getting numb.

The blue-eyed boy frowned before leaping up and wrapping his arms around the woman's neck. "Omae o korosu!" Heero growled at the woman.

The woman let out a low-pitched yelp and spun around, releasing Duo's foot.

"How dare you hurt my Duo's precious foot! That foot belongs to me! Omae o korosu!" Heero snarled into the woman's ear. Duo was too caught up in the pain in his foot to hear. The woman just continued to spin around until Heero eventually was flung off. He agilely flipped around so he would land on his feet and away from harm.

"Hooray!" Duo cheered. The American ran over to Heero and threw his arms around his neck. "My hero! You saved my foot!" Duo kissed Heero on the cheek before nuzzling it.

Heero blushed and looked away from Duo. He mumbled to himself "_my_ foot..."

Duo looked up. "Huh? What'd you say?"

Heero shook his head. "Nothing."

"Eep!" Duo quickly released his hold on Heero, much to the other boy's disappointment. "Come on, Heero! I gotta find another bathroom!" He snatched the other boy's hand and dashed off to find another restroom without any Hatzillas nearby.

---

Trowa sighed. He couldn't find Heero anywhere. He had already finished his meal and was simply walking around until he found his friend. Trowa didn't like being lost. He was lost in all things mental and to be physically lost as well did _not_ make Trowa a very happy boy. He was lost in trying to find his true identity, he was lost in what to do about his feelings for Quatre, and now he was lost in a gigantic museum with thousands of people all around him. Trowa did _not_ like being lost.

"Get away from me! Stop it!"

Trowa's attention snapped back to reality at the sound of the voice.

"Leave me alone!"

Trowa felt his blood boiling. He knew that voice. And someone was trying to hurt the owner of that voice. Trowa would not stand for this. "I'm coming Quatre!"

---

"Where _is_ he?" Quatre sighed. Quatre was patiently waiting for Duo to return from the restroom when he felt a presence behind him. The blonde looked over his shoulder to see a burly man with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, baby. You waiting for someone?"

Quatre just spun back around in his seat, his eyes wide with worry. "Just go away, just go away..." He whispered to himself.

"Hey. I'm talkin' ta you, pretty boy." A hairy arm appeared in front of Quatre and slammed palm-flat on the table. "Come on, now. I ain't goin' hurt you." Quatre felt his breath on the back of his neck.

Quatre quickly stood, the chair slamming into the guy's crotch. The Arab ran away, hoping to find Duo along the way. Or maybe a police officer.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" The burly man began to chase the small blonde.

"Dammit!" Quatre cursed. "Just go away!" He yelled over his shoulder. He almost made it to the stairwell when the man's hairy arms grabbed the collar of his vest. The burly man held Quatre close and began sniffing the blonde boy. "Get away from me! Stop it!" Quatre cried.

The man just tightened his hold around the blonde. "You smell very purdy. You wanna come home with me?"

"Just leave me alone!"

The man spun Quatre around and cradled the boy's chin. He slowly leaned down to give the boy a kiss.

That is until a foot came in contact with the side of his head.

"What the hell!" The man shook his head, his hold on Quatre relenting, causing the Arabian boy to fall on the floor.

"You leave my Quatre alone!" Trowa growled.

The burly man tried to punch the French boy, but with cat-like reflexes, Trowa easily dodged each attempt. "Dammit! Hold still!"

"I'd be _very_ disappointed..." Trowa delivered another kick to the man's ribs. "If you got to kiss Quatre before _I _ever did." He struck one last time to the man's nose, causing the man to stumble back.

Trowa took this opportunity to grab Quatre's hand and pull him into the stairwell. The two continued to run down the stairs until they reached the 14th floor. They burst through the doors and ducked into a strange hole. Both boys were panting, clinging to each other. Trowa's back was to a wall as Quatre leaned against him for support.

When Trowa caught his breath, he looked down at Quatre. "Are you all right?"

Quatre's face was buried in Trowa's chest. He nodded.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

The blonde head shook.

Trowa sighed in relief. He had reached Quatre in time.

Quatre turned his head, his ear resting above Trowa's heart. "Trowa?"

"Yes, Quatre?"

"You said to that man...that I was _your_ Quatre..." Trowa stopped breathing. "Did you mean that?"

"I-I...I..."

"Your heart's beating faster..." The blonde noted.

"Uhh..."

"Trowa?" He looked up, only to have Trowa look at anywhere but at him. "Trowa?" Quatre tried again, to no avail. Quatre reached up and held Trowa's cheek in his hand and forced the taller boy to look at him. "Trowa." Quatre gave the boy a small smile. "Thank you." He stood on the tips of his toes and planted a kiss on his savior's lips.

Trowa just stood there, shocked. It was then that when Quatre pulled away and looked up at Trowa with his beautiful teal eyes, Trowa continued breathing. He raised his hand and caressed Quatre's cheek. "My Quatre..." Trowa whispered, before leaning down and claiming Quatre's lips with his own.

---

"Well, hopefully they found each other." Duo said to Heero in the elevator. They had searched for Trowa and Quatre but neither could be found on the 23rd floor. So now they were traveling to the 30th floor trying to find the 'Printing Press Exhibit' or their lost companions.

When they stepped out of the elevator, they immediately heard music.

"What floor is this?" Duo looked around, happily. He liked this floor.

"I think...this is the Music Exhibit." Heero walked over to a nearby sign. "It's supposed to teach you all about the most popular types of music through the ages..."

"Cool!" Duo grinned. He grabbed Heero's hand and ran around, wanting to see everything. "Haha! They have disco music!" That's when Duo spotted it. A dance floor that alternated colors with the music. He turned to Heero, eagerly. "Heero! Let's dance!" He desperately wanted to see Heero shake his booty in those sexy jeans.

Heero didn't really want to dance. He was never really good at it. He was a soldier for crying out loud. He was the Perfect Soldier. Being a soldier did _not_ include dance lessons. But for Duo...Heero would do the Macarena.

Duo pulled Heero onto the dance floor. The music suddenly switched to salsa. And much to Heero's surprise, Duo knew how to salsa dance. He knew how to salsa dance _really_ well. Heero danced along with the music but he was having a hard time concentrating, especially when Duo shook his rear end the way he was. Duo had a seductive grin on his face as he slowly licked his lips. He spun around and faced Heero, slowly dancing closer to him in time with the music. When Duo was right up against the Perfect Soldier, Heero could no longer resist. He wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist and held him close before kissing him passionately on the lips. Duo smiled and returned the kiss with just as much passion.

---

As it turned out, Trowa and Quatre had ended up making out in the inside of a heart. A gigantic heart that was made to show the different chambers and such. They found out that they were looking at the Anatomy Exhibit. Quatre didn't like it at all.

"Ewww..." Quatre stared at the bottled organs that were donated over the years. He held Trowa's hand a little tighter, causing the brunette to smile. The blonde stepped back and turned around. "Ahh!" He jumped.

Trowa turned and looked at what startled his new boyfriend. There was an entire body sliced up like deli meat. He felt Quatre cling to his arm. "Quatre, there's nothing to be afraid of."

The Arab shook his head and buried his head in Trowa's arm. "I swear, I'm gonna have nightmares after this."

Trowa smiled. "Well then sleep with me. I'll keep you safe." He kissed the top of Quatre's head.

"Can we get out of here?" Quatre pleaded.

Trowa nodded. He would never deny his Quatre of what he wanted. Quatre continued to cling onto Trowa's arm as they passed the Anesthesia Bar.

---

Duo laughed at how embarrassed Heero looked. They were actually kicked off the dance floor for soon after the kissing, there was groping. An old tourist couple passed by and scolded the two saying that this is 'a family place'. Heero hadn't intended to reach into Duo's shirt in public. But his hormones were raging and he couldn't control the actions of his wandering hands. That and the fact that Duo's smooth and sexy skin was oh so enticing.

Duo sped up his pace to walk side by side with Heero. They were holding hands still and Duo could tell that all Heero wanted to do was get off this floor and no longer be embarrassed. But Duo couldn't help it. He grinned mischievously before leaning towards Heero's ear and whispering seductively, "Do you want me to take care of that for you?"

Heero came to an abrupt stop. His face was void of emotion but his eyes showed that he was contemplating something.

"Heero?" Duo said, nervously. "I was just kidding. Don't be mad."

Heero looked Duo in the eye. "I do."

The braided boy cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"You asked 'Do you want me to take care of that for you?' And I do."

Duo's eyebrows shot up. "Now?"

Heero smirked. He stepped closer to Duo and leaned into his ear. He licked the ear, very lightly before saying, "I could take care of yours, too."

Instantly, Duo was racing towards the nearest restroom with Heero in tow. They both smiled when they found one next to the Saturday Night Boogie Bar.

---

"Wow..." Quatre smiled, excitement shining in his eyes. They had decided to stop on the 4th floor which just happened to be about aerodynamics. There were things flying all over the place and people bouncing and Quatre was sure that he spotted some sort of roller coaster in the back of the exhibit. Quatre tugged on Trowa's hand. "Come on, Trowa! This is _so_ much better than dead bodies all over the place."

Trowa simply smiled. He couldn't help it. Seeing Quatre happy made him happy. And for Quatre, just being with Trowa made him happy. So it works out for everyone.

As Quatre and Trowa walked past some sort of giant trampoline, a lady called out to the man in the turtleneck. Trowa looked at the woman.

"Sir, you look like a flexible and limber man, come up here and be apart of our demonstration."

Trowa didn't really want to go. He didn't want to leave Quatre. The burly man could be on the same floor. But Quatre was looking up at Trowa, nodding for him to go with such enthusiasm in his eyes that Trowa couldn't resist. He would do anything for Quatre. So, Trowa climbed up on stage and was suddenly brought over to the trampoline to be attached to some harness.

It was then that Quatre saw the other trampoline, complete with none other than Hatzilla. She too was strapped into a harness.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen. With our two assistants, we will now demonstrate the matter of mass. As you can see, the lady to my left has much more mass than this man on the right. The less mass, the less friction against the air, making you more aerodynamic. If you please, both begin jumping."

Quatre smiled as he watched Trowa bouncing in the air. He bit back his laughter at Hatzilla who wasn't getting as high as Trowa. The French boy wanted to impress Quatre much more. That's when he began doing flips. His acrobatic movements were brilliant. He was graceful and magnificent all at the same time. The lady conducting the demonstration even stopped to watch the boy. Even Hatzilla stopped and gazed at the fluid movements of Trowa Barton.

When Trowa finally stopped, he looked at Quatre with a smile. He saw the amazement in Quatre's eyes and was proud that he fulfilled his goal in making Quatre happy. Trowa was released from the harness and the demonstrator stopped him before he left the stage.

"That was wonderful. There's a circus that I know of that would love to have you with them. If you're ever on L3, look for a Catherine Bloom. I'm sure they'll take you in an instant."

Trowa shrugged. "Okay." He hopped off the stage into the welcoming arms of Quatre.

"Trowa, you were amazing! I never knew you were so lithe."

Trowa kissed Quatre shortly before smirking. "Maybe I'll show you how _lithe_ I am once we get home."

Quatre blushed but smiled up at the taller boy. "I'll hold you to that, Trowa. I'm not a big fan of hollow words."

"Oh, I wouldn't deny you a _thing_, Quatre. If you ask it, I'd show you right now."

Quatre's blush deepened. He reached up and kissed Trowa again, not too chastely. The two explored each other's mouths using only their tongues.

That is until Trowa felt a heavy weight crash down on his foot. "Ack!" He pulled away from Quatre and looked down at his foot to see a rather large foot on top of his. It was the return of Hatzilla and she apparently still had no clue of where her foot landed.

"Dammit woman! Get off!" Trowa tried to push the oversized woman.

After a few moments, Hatzilla walked off in another direction, giving Trowa's foot the freedom it craved.

---

Heero and Duo were once again in the elevator having finished their...business...in the restroom. Both looked very happy and very fulfilled. They were now going to the 11th floor, not really trying to find the 'Printing Press Exhibit' anymore. They figured that if they found it then 'whoopie'. Then they would go off to another bathroom and perhaps try something new. When the doors opened, they were surprised yet again to see an aquarium. There was water splashed all over the floors and bubbles floating around everywhere. Duo grinned. He liked his floor too.

"This is awesome!" The purple-eyed boy cheered. He took hold of Heero's hand and brought him to where a rock pool was located. In it were sea anemones, starfish, clams, oysters, and all sorts of other creatures. Duo picked up two clams and held them up to his chest. "Look Heero, I'm Ariel! Haha!"

The Perfect Soldier shook his head but was still somewhat amused.

"Come here, Heero. You gotta look at this!"

Heero walked over to his boyfriend and looked into the rock pool. "What is it?" He lowered his head to get a better look.

Duo took the opportunity to kiss Heero on the cheek. "Haha. Surprise!"

Heero looked up at Duo. "You keep that up, we'll have to find another bathroom."

The braided boy responded by kissing the Japanese boy again. Heero simply followed suit and parted Duo's mouth with his tongue. Duo moaned slightly and began to move his hands into Heero's tank top. When his hands met Heero's skin, the blue-eyed boy jumped back.

"Argh! Duo! Your hands are wet. And _cold_."

Duo closed the gap between them and licked Heero's bottom lip before responding, "Then warm them up for me, silly."

"Hn. Well, I _do_ believe that if you rub them against a certain body part, they'll warm up soon enough."

"Is that so?" Duo smirked. Heero nodded. "But, Heero. You're gonna have to come and show me which body part will warm them up the most."

And who was Heero Yuy to refuse Duo Maxwell anything the boy wanted?

---

"I _knew_ I saw a roller coaster." Quatre grinned. He pulled Trowa into the line. "I can't believe this thing actually fits in here."

"I guess it kinda explains why the elevator rides are so long." Trowa noted.

Soon, it was their turn to hop into the cart. Quatre's hand never released Trowa's as they swooped down in two consecutive dips, followed by three loop-de-loops. They had spotted the camera during their third dip and decided to give a little pose. After one last dip and a barrel roll, the ride came to a stop, and the couple hopped off and hurried to the photo booth. There they spotted the cart they were in and the picture of them kissing. Quatre bought a copy for both of them. They finally decided to leave the aerodynamic level. Quatre began to wonder if there were cafés on every level as they walked by Newton's Apple Cider Shack.

---

Heero and Duo were back in the aquarium, having finished warming up Duo's hands in the bathroom. That's when Duo spotted a bubbly play area. Duo loved bubbles. The American pulled the other boy towards the bubble area. Heero picked up one of the bubble guns and held down the trigger. Bubbles of all sizes started floating out and Duo tried to catch one in the palm of his hand. When the bubble he caught suddenly popped, the braided boy pouted. Heero didn't like it when Duo pouted. So he made more bubbles, causing his boyfriend to light up with glee all over again.

Duo then picked up a giant bubble wand. He streaked it through the air, creating one of the biggest bubbles the boy had ever seen. Duo cheered. The bubble slowly floated towards Heero before popping on the Japanese boy's nose. Duo giggled.

"Haha! This is great! Hey Heero!"

Heero looked up at the braided boy.

"Too bad there's no bath tub around." He winked.

"We'll just have to make more bubbles at home, then." Heero said suggestively.

Duo grinned. "You promise?"

Heero walked over to Duo and placed a hand on his waist. He moved it up and down, feeling Duo's body underneath. "I guarantee it." He whispered.

Duo would have tried to have his way with Heero again but this time, there were little kids around. Duo wouldn't subject the kids to his fondling of Heero's private parts. Instead, Duo tugged Heero towards the elevator, hoping they'd be alone in it. Heero could barely keep his hands off the American as they hurried past the Underwater Slushie Grotto.

---

"So you actually thought that Duo and I were a couple?" Quatre laughed, running a hand through his Trowa's hair. They were in the elevator alone and it seemed to be taking its time in getting to level 37, a random button they chose together.

"How was I supposed to know? I mean, you two seemed awfully close. It made me a little jealous."

"Awww, Trowa. You should have just told me how you felt. You could have avoided all of that." He nuzzled the taller boy's chest.

"I was scared. I didn't know that you liked me back. Why didn't _you_ tell _me_?"

"I guess I was scared too. I just never really knew how you felt."

"Well...you know now. How does that make you feel?"

"Fabulous. Simply fabulous."

Trowa grinned before bending down to make-out with Quatre once again. Their hands began to roam over each other's body as moans escaped their mouths. They wanted more, to feel each other's skin against their own, to caress, to rub and massage each other. They would have too, if the elevator hadn't reached its destination.

Both boys groaned but broke apart. They looked outside the elevator and were surprised to see that they finally reached the 'Printing Press Exhibit.' Another set of elevator doors opened to reveal a very intimate Heero and Duo. Both boys had their tongues down each other's throat while Heero's hands groped Duo's rear and Duo's hands played in Heero's hair. Trowa and Quatre stared at the pair for a moment before Trowa cleared his throat. Heero and Duo broke apart and looked at their two friends who were standing hand-in-hand, with amusement in their eyes.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" Duo smiled as he and Heero stepped off the elevator. "Hey Q, look who I found! And I see, you found someone as well." The braided boy winked.

"So I'm guessing we aren't the only ones who had an interesting turn of events today." Trowa smirked.

Both couples just clung to their heart's desire, all four with grins on their faces.

"So wait, is this the 'Printing Press Exhibit'?" Heero asked, finally noticing his surroundings.

"Yup. I think we should find Wufei now." Quatre said, leading the way into the exhibit.

All around were old-fashioned typewriters and word-processors. There they saw a replica of Johannes Gutenberg's first printing press and the first newspaper ever written. At the end of the exhibit, the four boys spotted their fifth friend listening intently to the tour guide. Wufei was clinging to his pamphlet and he looked like he was in utter bliss. The tour guide ended the tour and left the group to explore on their own. Wufei turned around with a smile on his face. "Wasn't that the most beautiful exhibit you've ever seen?" Apparently, the Chinese boy had not noticed that his friends were missing through the entire thing. "Well, that's all we have time for. It's best we head for home."

The other four nodded in agreement, wanting to spend time alone with their newfound loves.

"So, Maxwell. What did you think of the museum? Did you learn anything?"

"I sure did! I learned a whole lot! Thanks Wufei! We should come to the museum more often."

"That's more like it." Wufei smirked. "You see, museums are fun and entertaining. You learn a great deal and perhaps, friendships grow stronger at the bond that they share in having experienced a magnificent thing that is the museum."

The others just laughed quietly amongst themselves.

Just then, Wufei dropped his beloved pamphlet. As he bent down to pick it up, a rather large foot stopped on top of it. "Excuse me, madam, but you're stepping on my pamphlet."

Heero, Duo, Trowa and Quatre took one look at the large woman before dashing away to the exit. "It's the attack of Hatzilla! Run for your lives!" Duo screamed as the museum doors closed behind him.

Wufei watched as his friends ran off. "Hatzilla? What?" The Chinese boy shook his head. All he wanted was his pamphlet. "Excuse me, _madam_." He said more forcefully. "You are on my _pamphlet_. Please remove your foot, at once." And still Hatzilla didn't hear what he said and instead took a step back onto Wufei's foot. "Ahhh! Dammit, onna! I command you to get off my foot at once! Release me this instant! Onna! Get off! Injustice! _Injustice_! _INJUSTICE!_"

**The End**

* * *

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Wing boys. But I do own the character affectionately called 'Hatzilla.' Hehe.

I don't know where this story came from. I spent a little less than twelve hours writing it from beginning to end with a cookie break every now and again. I guess I just wanted to write a one-shot and this is what I got. A long one-shot. I actually like it. And I hope you find it as entertaining as I do.

Okay. Notes about the story. I think it's funny when Wufei gets all upset and starts saying 'Injustice!' Every time I see that word, I laugh for some reason. About Horny Heero and Duo. Sorry if you don't like it but I always picture Heero and Duo as a couple that just doesn't care where they are as long as they're with each other. What else? Quatre and Trowa... I picture them as 'America's Sweethearts' couple. Not as horny as Heero and Duo but wanting each other just as much. That's why they don't grope as much. But if that's what you want, maybe some other time. Heh. Hatzilla. Just like with spackled ham, I will always laugh when I see the name/word Hatzilla. I have a perfect picture of the lady in my head. I even know what she sounds like. She's awesome. Anything else? Not that I can think of. Oh wait! The cafes...yes. There's supposed to be a sort of themed cafe on every level, including on the food court. I don't know why I had to mention them though. I guess it just reminded me of Starbucks. I like them though. I liked coming up with the names. And stuff. And I think that's about it on the story itself.

Though there aren't museums that are as grand as this one, there are ones that aren't just about displays and whatnot. There are interactive museums. Though I don't think any of them include monkeys running around freely. It'd be cool though. I'd go there all the time and check out all the floors. And the whole 'Affectionately Subtitled' thing... It pretty much means that I_ would_ have called it 'The Search for the Printing Press' but I guessed that it wouldn't really make sense at first until you actually read the whole thing and went 'ohhh! It's cause they're searching for the Printing Press Exhibit!' Yeah. Ack! This is too long. I'll stop it now.

Questions? Comments? Please review!


End file.
